1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging connector locking apparatus, and more particularly to a charging connector locking apparatus that locks a state in which a plug connector for charging a battery of a vehicle and an inlet connector are coupled to each other to maintain the coupled state during the charging of the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inlet connector for charging is provided at one side of a vehicle that uses electricity as main power or as at least a part of main power. A plug connector of a charging station is inserted into and coupled to the inlet connector. The plug connector is coupled and electrically connected to the inlet connector to supply electric power to a battery of a vehicle so as to charge the battery. An example of the inlet connector and the plug connector is illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 1995-85926.
Generally, the inlet connector and the plug connector are prevented from being arbitrarily released by an unintended external force with a coupling structure, but the coupling structure may be easily released through manipulation of a person. Thus, the plug connector may be released and separated from the inlet connector by a mistake or an ignorance of an operator or a third person during the charging operation. By doing so, the plug connector may generate a spark in the process of separating the plug connector from the inlet connector, causing a fire.
In order to prevent the situation, it is preferable that a locking apparatus for locking the coupled state is provided in the inlet connector. Generally, a standard structure is provided in the inlet connector and the plug connector such that they can be coupled to each other even if they are produced by different manufacturers. Thus, the automobile manufacturers want to lock the coupled state by providing a locking apparatus to a vehicle even when the plug connector and the inlet connector are not provided with a locking apparatus.